Christmas Eve
by Nova the hedgehog
Summary: Sonic and friends are spending Christmas Eve at Amy's house this year. A Christmas special. Contains a few oc characters.


The town in Green Hill was different this time of year. And also, the most joyous time of the year too. The town had children caroling, families greeting each other and going to their homes to spend Christmas Eve together, happy lovers skipping down the sidewalk together. Then there was the Christmas lights hanging from each of the houses and buildings. In all of their various colors and patterns. There was a huge Christmas tree decorated in the middle of the square. Topping off the town like a cherry on ice cream. Music played throughout the place. Specifically Sleigh Ride by Amy Grant. Giving a sort of unheated type of tone, but not too much. Just right for this cool night. And with the icy cold nipping at mobian's noses. There was no snow though, as Green Hill rarely ever had a white Christmas.

A motorcycle sped by, no doubtlessly rushing to go to its destination on time. On it, is a female coyote. Her fur was a light gray, hair put up in a high ponytail with baines. Tonight, she wore a long sleeve red and green sweater, just for the occasion. A green skirt with matching pants, a scarf, and a pair of hightops. Christmas was her favorite season, and she had to make sure that her friends will get their gifts on time.

The motorcycle went. Going faster as she went on.

Good thing that Shadow's place was nearby.

She drove past a few trees, and pulled up to a familiar house. Stopping her tracks, and leaped off of the vehicle. Now opening a luggage bag on the side, pulling out a few boxes with bows on them.

"Hey! You made it!" A friend's voice exclaimed. Coming out of the house. "Hurry up Cloe! I just gave a whole tray of cookies, and Atom is already eating them all!"

"Coming Amy!" The coyote named Cloe responded, closing the bag with her free hand. Both running back inside the house which belongs to the pink hedgehog.

Immediately, a rush of warm air surrounded them as they both entered and closed the door. The feeling of the cold running away. It was almost a whole other world inside. The air smelled of cinnamon. And talking and mingling was going on. As so a Christmas party should be.

Cloe took off her scarf, and placed it on a rack by the door. Still holding the presents. Amy then pointed to the Christmas tree against the far wall in the living room.

"You can placed the presents over there." The hedgehog said. She was wearing a red sweater with a Christmas lights design on it over her red dress, and of course her signature red and white boots. "I have to get some more cookies out of the oven. Make yourself comfortable!"

The coyote smiled. "Alright!" Now where is that rascal-

Cloe walked over to the living room, there was a huge semi-circle seating arrangement around the tree. She spotted quite a few people, but then she eyed a green badger. So she sneaked up behind him to see what they're doing.

The green badger laughed. "Ha! I wasn't even scared. I ignored it, and kept on going. Until finally, I was the first to get out of the maze."

"And I bet you were.." Knuckles said under his breath.

"That's not anywhere near the true story Atom." Another badger stated. Except she was a orange color.

"Here, I have footage of it on my phone." She said, extending her hand out in front of her so that the two can see.

Knuckles and Rouge leaned in to see Atom on the screen. The surroundings was a corn maze, but it seemed that the green badger was mad if anything. He kicked a corn stalk, leaving a corn head to fall on the ground. Then a moment later, the corn started to move widely like if a tornado was nearby. And hearing a booming voice coming from the corn. Atom's eyes grew huge, and he went off running and screaming like a little girl. The bat and the echidna laughed.

Atom folded his arms, looking at them in anger.

"Oh, that has to be the best thing I've seen all day!" Rouge said, still laughing. "Who helped you with that prank Shalene?"

Shalene, being the orange female badger's name. She is the older sister of Atom. Tonight she wore a red formal v-neck shirt. With black pants and black shoes. Her hair was curly. And she has magenta eyes compared to her brother's red eyes.

"A friend of ours." She simply said, receiving the phone back and tapped a few things on it.

Knuckles was still laughing. "And you tried to seem all _big and bad_! Haha! What a failure!"

The green badger sighed, reaching over on a small table to a small tray of cookies. " _Hahahaa._ Aren't you guys great friends." Holding up the cookie, and right when he was about take a bite, it was taken away.

"Huh? Hey!" He exclaimed. Cloe quickly picked it out of his hand.

"No way." She said. Holding up the snack. "This is what happens when you lie, and I heard that Amy said you were eating all of them."

"I wasn't eating all of them!" The badger protested. "I was stretching the truth! There's a difference!"

"Well that's a pretty big stretched out truth right there, and I think I will take this. It's not healthy for you anyway." The coyote said, taking the whole tray up to place it somewhere else. "And maybe I will help myself to a couple of these." Eating the cookie that the badger was going to eat, and walked away.

"Wow." Knuckles stated. "If a lady took something from me, I'll make sure she doesn't get away with it.."

"What's THAT suppose to mean?" Rouge scoffed. Putting a hand on her hip. She wore a knee-lenght red dress with high heels, topped with a red bow on her head.

"You know exactly what I mean! Don't pretend you don't!"

"Well, at least I do more with my time then lounge around on a abandon floating trash can!"

"WHAT!? I'LL HAVE YOU NOW THAT I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT JOB, AND THAT EVEN DECIDING TO COME HERE THIS EVENING WAS A RISKY CHOICE!"

"YOU DON'T TALK TO A LADY LIKE THAT!"

"YOU ARE HARDLY EVEN A LADY! YOU THINK STEALING AND SPYING IS LADYLIKE!?"

"YOU THINK PROTECTING A BIG OLD GEM IS MANLY!?"

Atom and Shalene watched as the fight went on. Shalene wonders if this is how everyone views her and her brother when they fight. It was sad. But the only difference was that when Knuckles and Rouge fight, it was funny. As long as they don't break anything in the process though.

In the kitchen, Amy was rushing to get everything ready. They weren't going to have dinner until after they had opened and passed their presents to one another. And for some reason Shadow wasn't here yet. But less thinking, more acting. She had to get out the ham from the oven. Good thing she was getting some help in here.

"Do you need me to get it for you?" Blaze said as she placed a stack of plates on the table.

"Yes, please." The pink hedgehog replied. Pouring brownie batter into three sets of pans. Blaze opened the oven, and with her own two hands, reached in and grabbed the ham. Closing the oven door with her knee. She was wearing a dark purple blouse and white pants.

"Here's space to put it." A purple hedgehog said. Making room on a crowded counter for it, for the stove top was filled with pots and pans.

"Thank you Nova." Blaze said. Placing the ham on a kitchen towel so it won't damage the counter.

Both of the girls knew that Amy couldn't do this on her own. It would be bad of them not to help.

"Amy?" Nova asked. Seeing that the hedgehog was taking more cookies and placing them on a plate in a hurry. "Don't you think that you made plenty of cookies the past few hours?"

The lavender cat looked and nodded in agreement. Amy was making everything passed her limits. They were surprised that she didn't break down yet.

"No such thing as plenty. I don't want anyone to feel famished as they wait for the others. Speaking of others. Where did Sonic go? He was suppose to get another star for the tree from the attic, and he seems to be gone forever!" She exclaimed, holding up two plates of the treat.

"I don't know." Nova responded. "Do you want me to find out?"

Amy sighed. Taking a cooking spoon. "Go ahead, and tell him to hurry up."

The other hedgehog nodded, walking out of the room.

"Oh, and can you take one of these plates with you? Now I'm just trying to get rid of them for the sake of space in here."

"Sure." Nova said, grabbing a plate and went on out the kitchen.

Thank goodness she was out. That kitchen was going to be the death of her. She likes helping her friends, but sometimes in order to help, you need to go in their zone and out of yours.

She went into the living room. She heard Knuckles and Rouge arguing awhile ago she believes. They seem okay now. Talking on the couch. Atom and Cloe were hanging around. Shalene probably went to check her hair. We were definitely missing a few people.

The violet hedgehog turned into a hallway. With a ladder running down from the ceiling into an opening in the roof. She placed the cookies down on the floor next to her. "Hello?" She called. "Anyone up there?"

No answer, she didn't see anything either. He probably wasn't up there, but she wanted to be sure. She climbed up the ladder, with her head poking up from the entrance. It was dark and dusty. Still no one.

She floated down. Wondering where else would he be.

Well Amy did say that he went to go look for a star for the tree. Maybe he went to the shed in the back.

The hedgehog picked up the cookies, and left to the back door.

Cool air replaced the warm. And a night sky also replaced the warm-colored light from the inside. She looked up for a moment as she walked. Stars dotting the sky above. Making constellations that she recognized, though she was still studying them. She then looked forward, Amy's backyard was nice as well. She had a stone walkway leading from the back door to the door of the shed. She had flower beds at the perimeters of her yard. Which she bet than they would be many colors once the spring would come. She also had a couple of trees too. Though she couldn't tell exactly what type, no leaves due to the cold.

Nova made it to the door of the shed. She was wearing a dark blue dress with puple-silverlike designs on it. And wearing jeans under it. She doesn't bail her jeans for anything. And silver flats. There was definitely noise coming from the inside. Then one big crash that startled her for a moment. She opened the door with her free hand to see what had happened.

The small light from the ceiling gave a bright orange glow through the room. There was many stacks of boxes and items throughout the place. A little dusty as well. Nova then eyed something moving more towards the back. Walking to that direction.

"Did you find it yet Tails?" Sonic asked as he lifted another box up, on atop another stack of boxes.

"Hold on." The fox said. Digging through an opened one that was big enough to contain him. "There are a few Christmas decorations in here. Maybe will find something."

"I sure hope so." The hedgehog replied. "At least there is apparently a spare one. Or we would have to improvise and use the chaos emerald instead. Which would be a nice change of pace, but when you have Rouge here, anything that's shiny is not safe."

"Do you guys want a snack?" Nova asked. Holding up a plate of cookies. Sonic and Tails turned to see the violet hedgehog. She actually did forget that she had the plate in her hands the whole time.

"Awesome." Sonic said, walking over to the plate. Tails got up as well. They did needed a treat after how long they were searching.

Tails reached over to the plate. "Thanks." He said with a smile.

"Let me guess." Sonic began. Holding up a chocolate chip one. "Amy made too many pans of these?"

"Sadly, yes. But I heard Atom was eating the majority of them anyway." Nova replied. "Do you two need any help?"

"As much as we can get." He responded. Just getting done with his cookie. "Who knew that this was going to be a lot harder. Right Tails?" The blue hedgehog said. Turning to his friend, just to find that the fox was really helping himself to those cookies. Tails stopped for a moment, and gave a nervous laugh.

"Haha. Emm.. I like chocolate chip." He smiled.

Sonic and Nova laughed.

"And so we've noticed." Sonic said. "We should really be looking for that star now."

They both agreed. Going to search for the Christmas star.

...

...

...

Blaze and Amy both walked out of the kitchen. Everything was pretty much squared away and ready. Thank goodness. Amy promised to herself that she would never underestimate the stress of cooking a big dinner like that ever again.

Shalene approached the two girls. "Everything alright now?"

"Yes." Amy replied with a sigh. "I'm just glad it was done."

Suddenly, the front door to the house swung opened fercifully.

" **Alright!** " Came a bellowing angry voice that rattled the tone of the room.

" **Which one of you** **sorry excuses for lifeforms took my bike!?"**

"Well look who decided to show up! It's Shadow!" Cloe exclaimed aloud happily. "No hard feelings right? It's Christmas Eve after all."

Shadow looked at the coyote with red boiling eyes. "You!? You took my bike!?"

"Well I had to silly. I was going to be late." She said, like if it was pretty obvious.

"What kind of a mobian just goes by someone's house and steals their motorcycle!? Have you got no sense!"

"Well." She said, leaning against the wall with a smile. "I was just so happen to be by your house after I had went to go Christmas caroling with a few people. And I couldn't just walk over here could I? Besides, you have those skating shoes of yours. So it seemed to be reasonable."

Shadow scoffed. "Pretty reasonable!? You took someone's vehicle without their permission! How did you even turn it on without the key?!"

Cloe pointed behind her somewhere. "Sonic told me you always kept a spare under a rock at your door."

The black and red hedgehog tensed. "What! He better hope that he won't see my face at all, or he's not going to have one!"

"Oh relax." Amy said as she came by. "Cloe obviously didn't mean any harm, and if you lay one finger on my Sonic, I WILL BECOME THE LIVING NIGHTMARE THAT BROUGHT HER HAMMER INTO EXISTENCE FROM THE VOID IN THE FIRST PLACE! And we don't want any of that do we?"

Shadow sighed. Annoyed by her. Yet had a little bit of fear from the girl. "No. But tell him to keep away from my stuff!"

"Hey Shadow!" Sonic said cheerfully as he, Tails, and Nova walked in the room. Holding up a star. "We were just about going to put the star up on the tree. Want to join us?"

Amy pushed Shadow out of the way. "Oh! You found it!" She exclaimed, holding it up. Then faced back at the blue hedgehog a little angry. "What took you so long!? I thought you just didn't want to find it!"

"Well," Sonic began. "It wasn't in the attic. So I figured you would have it in the sh-"

"Oh! It's okay silly!" She said. Putting him into a too tight hug. "As long as I have you. This Christmas wouldn't need a star!"

Sonic sighed. "Uh. Amy, you can let go now. If you don't mind."

She did as was told, almost pushing him off. Not intentionally though. "Anything for you! Now, who wants to start opening the presents!?"

Everyone agreed.

"Wait." Blaze said. "We are still waiting for-"

The door then opened, revealing a white colored hedgehog. He wore a cyan scarf, and was carrying presents in his hands. "Am I late?" He said. Closing the door behind him using his telekinesis.

"Just made it in." Shalene stated.

Blaze approached him and threw him in a hug. "I was wondering where you were at." She said. Silver blushed.

"Okay! No more having googly eyes on each other." Atom exclaimed. "It's time to pass the presents!"

They all nodded, all finding and taking a seat in the living room. They then started to pass and give their presents to one another. Picking up the gifts from under the bright glowing Christmas tree.

"Here Cloe." Atom said, giving her one small and skinny rectangular box. The coyote looked at it in surprise.

Cloe received the gift, unwrapping it in a cautious way. Then she screamed in delight, for she was holding a light saber handle.

"Oh my! Thank you Atom! This is awesome!" She exclaimed. Pushing the button on it. And it immediately extended into a glowing blue sword. If a girl would ever scream as much as she did. They would become mute.

Atom smiled. Satisfied with her reaction. But then she swung it to test it out.

"Wait!" Amy yelled. "Not in my house!"

Cloe stopped, a little embarrassed. "Oh, sorry."

Rouge then gave Knuckles a box. "Here." She said. "Your going to need this for the long run."

The echidna eyed the bat as he received the present. Opening it up to reveal a brand new fedora.

Knuckles looked at it in surprised. Then back at Rouge.

"Well, you could thank me you know." She said, folding her arms. "You do have to start going out in style."

The red echidna smiled. "Thanks." He simply said. Holding up the brown hat.

Tails then gave Sonic a small box, one with a small bow at the corner of it. "Here Sonic." The fox said nervously. "I didn't really know what to get you this year, so I just thought of what you have me to help."

Sonic opened up the wrapping, and opened the lid. He took out a small picture frame, with him and his buddy on it. The picture was frame was costumed made, on the side saying 'bros forever'. Seeing that Tails was trying to make it somewhat cool, to match the hedgehog's personality.

Sonic held it in his hands. "Wow Tails, you made this?"

The yellow fox nodded. Then was taken into a sudden hug by the hedgehog.

Shadow then passed by with a handful of Christmas cards. Giving one to Sonic and Tails. "Merry Christmas." He said.

Sonic took the card, everyone's was different. "Thanks Shadow." He said, looking at the card. Then the hedgehog conjured up something.

"Oh, I almost forgotten." The blue hedgehog said, pulling out another small box. And giving it to him.

Shadow huffed. Opening the box.

It was a blue music box.

"I thought it would be a pretty nice gift for you. Since you said that she would sometimes-"

"Sing to me?" Shadow finished. Looking over at the faker.

Sonic nodded. "I can switch it out if you don't like it you know. It won't be a problem."

"No." The black hedgehog responded. "This is fine. Thank you."

Shalene walked to her brother, Atom, and placed a box in his lap. "I hope you like it, because I had to think long and hard what you like."

It was a custom Xbox one remote. It had black and different shades of green, making a shattered theme on the remote. With Atom's gamer tag at the left bottom corner.

"Sweet! You actually went through the trouble of getting this for me?"

"Well it's here in your hand isn't?"

Nova tapped Blaze on the shoulder, turning around towards her.

"I literally had no clue what to get you." She said, holding up a vase. "But I needed some way to thank you with the pryokinetic lessons."

It was a clear vase filled with assorted paper flowers in different colors.

"Oh, you made these?" Blaze said, holding the vase with her hands.

"Yeah, it's not much though. But I asked Tails to add a special spray to it. So it's fire proof. Well, the fire proof part is temporary. It should last at least a year."

The cat smiled. "This is great. I needed something for my table anyhow."

Cloe came up to the pink hedgehog. Giving Amy a box, it had no wrapping though.

"I saw these in the store the other day, and I knew that you just had to have them.

Amy smiled joyfully. "Aww, thanks!" Opening the lid to see a new pair of shoes. Two ballerina styled slippers with a gem.

"Oh! Thank you very much Cloe!"

Sonic then approached up to Nova, holding a flat square box. The violet hedgehog looked down at it.

"I heard you liked stargazing, so I hope that this would help."

She opened the box, revealing a blue and white star map. Circular, you can see all of the stars in the sky on it. The back had the southern hemisphere, the front had the north.

"Wow!" She said. "I used to have one when I was little. Thank you Sonic."

"Alright!" Amy yelled aloud. "Who's ready to finally eat!?"

"I know I am." Knuckles said, getting up from his chair. So was everyone else. All walking towards the kitchen to enjoy their dinner.

"Hold on!" Tails exclaimed. Pointing at the top of the tree. "We forgotten the star!"

Everyone stopped, as Sonic passed the star up to his little brother.

The fox began to spin his two tails, hovering up to the top of the tree. Placing the star on the very top.

"Merry Christmas everyone!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **Have a great Christmas everyone!**


End file.
